In the Spirit
by Nikkler
Summary: Howard is spending another Christmas alone and is off to get some last minute presents when he meets an angel that will remind him what Christmas is all about. No Pairings.


Hi all, I heard this song and I had to write a story about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Wal-Mart, Macy's, Best Buy, or The Christmas Shoes by New Song.

Warnings: sad (at least I thought so).

Pairing: NONE

Thanks: Ravynne Nightshade, I love you SO MUCH!

**

* * *

In the Spirit

* * *

**"It looks like its going to be another cold one this evening with an 85 percent chance of snow fall. For you snow lovers out there, it looks like you could be getting that white Christmas after all. Now on with you seven d--." The TV was shut off if a sigh. Another Christmas…another long, cold, money losing holiday, whose only purpose is to take the money away from the hard working people who can't afford the gifts in the first place." 

Yet I was also a victim to the money taking companies known as Macy's, Wal-Mart, Best Buy, and any other whole sale, discount, or department store within the area. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door to get some last minute shopping done, all the while grumbling about it being a conspiracy of some sort,

The icy air hit me at full force as the cold front that came in a week ago didn't seem to let up any time soon. It sure sucks to be Santa and his reindeer. I had to chuckle at myself as my mind pictured a fat man trying to fight the wind, and instead of moving forward was moving backwards. It must have been all that eggnog I had to drink.

While everyone else will be having a hardy dinner and partying with friends and family, I will be at home alone with my killer guard cat named Mittens; and dealing with papers for my small scrap and pawn store whose slogan was, "You Hate It, We Love It, We'll Sell It!"

It wasn't anything new. It had been like that most holidays for many years now. I'm not a person who likes to be committed to people and I liked it that way, so I shouldn't be complaining.

"God, these check-out lines are ridiculous." That was the irritated sigh or yell from just about everyone in the store. Without really noticing it, I walked into a store and picked up a few more presents for some friends and such. I knew something was different, I couldn't figure out why I felt so warm and was currently perspiring. Then it hit me - store plus heater, plus tons of people talking and moving equals HEAT WAVE!

I was making my way to a cash register that was ironically the ONLY one open with what seemed like 50 other people in front of me at the moment. See, other people were smart and went to different departments where people could pay quickly. Apparently, I wasn't one of those smart people. Looking around, I saw many people with bored and irritated looks on their faces waiting to check out. Surprisingly enough, the line seemed to be moving quickly until there were only about two people in front of me. Time really does fly when you're day dreaming and making fun of people in your head.

I decided that I should pay attention, so I can get out of here faster, and so other people won't murder me for taking too long. That's when I noticed who was in front of me. It was a child, from the back it looked like a little girl, at least that's what I assumed at the moment, but anyway the child looked, and judging on height couldn't be older than 9 or 10. She had long brown hair that was dull and oily from lack of washing, but pulled back in a perfectly tight braid

The child swayed from one foot to another looking anxiously around. That was when I could clearly see her face. The child was actually a little boy; his clothing was old, torn, and smelly but in his hands was a pair of navy blue flats. They were nice, but apparently no one seemed to like them, cause I could see the tag with its numerous sale stickers till it was only ten dollars.

The woman in front of us finally finished paying the cashier and looked at the little boy and sneered and said, "I'm surprised he didn't just run with them." Then she left without looking back. The boy in front of me didn't seem to hear her, but I'm sure he did. I had to hold in my laughter as he watched the woman walk off, step on the tile the wrong way and fell down on her face.

The child placed the shoes on the counter and looked up at the cashier who looked bored yet disturbed at the sight of the child. The little boy just smiled at him and said…

"Hi, I would like buy these shoes for my mamma please…" He looked at them lovingly at them then back up at the cashier, "These are just her size. It's finally Christmas Eve and I know she'll love them." He handed the box over to the cashier like it was the most precious thing in the world. The cashier whose name was Pat, was old and had a tag that said manager. He just looked at the boy like he was crazy.

"Could you hurry sir? My dad said there isn't a lot of time left…" tears formed in the little boy's eyes, "she's been sick for a long time." Then he smiled, "I know these shoes will make her smile and I know she'll look beautiful if she meets Jesus tonight."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Such strong, loving words from such a small frame. Pat said that the price was $10.20. The little boy reached into his pocket and took out a few ones and about eight quarters and a lot of pennies. It seemed to take years till he was finished counting, but he felt proud that he could count the pennies that high. Someone behind me was yelling "HEY! HURRY IT UP THERE BRAT", but that didn't stop him from counting.

Pat looked down at the boy sadly. "I'm sorry son, there's not enough here."

Tears started to stream down his face as he frantically searched his pockets for any more money while mumbling, "No…no…this can't be happening. Mamma always made Christmas special and it made her smile even when we couldn't buy her anything. I have to get these shoes…"

His shoulders slumped in defeat and looked back at me. I've never seen such despair on such a gentle looking face. He smiled an apology at me and turned around to leave. I couldn't let him leave with out those shoes and laid down the money for him. He turned around with shock in his eyes. I just smiled and gave him a nod. His violet eyes shined with joy and wrapped his arms around me in a fierce hug.

Pat took the money and wrapped the shoe box in wrapping paper and a bow, and handed it to the boy.

"Thank you sir! My name is Duo Maxwell, what is yours sir?"

"Howard."

"Thank you again, I will never forget this." He looked down at the present caressing it like was a rare gem. "Momma is gonna look so great." With that, he ran out waving.

It was then that I realized, I had seen heaven's love as God must have sent him to me to remind me what Christmas was truly about. It wasn't about presents or the money you spent on yourself, but what you do for the ones you love and that boy proved it tonight. I paid for my things and that night I made a few phone calls to people I haven't seen in a long time wishing them a Merry Christmas.

The next morning I looked the paper when a face caught my attention. I know that smile. The woman in it had the same smile as Duo.

Helen Maxwell,

Died December 24, 2005.

She was a wonderful and loving mother, wife, and sister. Her life was filled with faith and full of smiles for anyone in her presence. At the age of 30, she was diagnosed with cancer. That didn't stop her good works, she continued to teach at the local orphanage and cared for both the young and old. This woman could accomplish the impossible. She will always be remembered for the angel she was and she will be greatly missed.

_The End_

* * *

AN: I would like to thank everyone who read this and stays with me when I can't update as fast as I would like to. 

Hope you enjoyed reading this and hope you review.

Thank you and Merry Kwahanamas (Kwanza, Hanukah, Christmas)

Huggles  
Nikkler


End file.
